


out of the proverbial bag

by camboyyukhei (redmaynes)



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: + hendery being a tease, 4.3k worth of xiaojun being panicked and turned on, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pet Play, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmaynes/pseuds/camboyyukhei
Summary: Maybe Hendery was just into cat stuff for the aesthetic. Nothing kinky about that, right?Xiaojun had almost convinced himself that this was the case. That is, until he slid out the sink drawer, and found an array of collars of various colors and fabrics, as well as other unmentionable—"Oh he's definitely into it," Xiaojun breathed out, suddenly woozy with newfound information.





	out of the proverbial bag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittensuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensuh/gifts).

> this is for the nct spice fic exchange, and a gift for kittensuh CHEERS, i hope you like this ;u;
> 
> Prompt: Xiaojun and Hendery end up rooming one night when Xiaojun finds Hendery’s sleek, black cat-eared headband.

It had startled him when he was smoothing back Hendery’s covers. His fingers had brushed over something that felt warm, sleek, and furry— almost like a living creature. 

Xiaojun yanked back his hand, a scream stuck in his throat, before realizing that the lack of movement from under the pillow probably meant that the object wasn't actually alive. He lifted the pillow to find what scared the living daylights out of him just moments ago: an innocuous-looking black cat headband, with soft pink fur in the middle of the ears, which he poked at, marveling at the softness of the material.

His cheeks promptly heated up in speculating why Hendery would have this hidden (albeit poorly) in his bed in the first place, and he quickly stuffed it back where he first found it, busying himself with fluffing up the pillows and folding the blankets.

_This is what you get for trying to be a good friend; you end up finding out things about people that you probably didn't want to know, _Xiaojun griped to himself. 

There was definitely nothing wrong with that! With what Hendery was.... into, but the now prominent association of one of his closest friends and... _petplay_— is that what it's called?- is a little too distracting to bear. 

He heard the bathroom door open and scrambled off of Hendery's bed and onto Ten's, who was rooming with Kun, Xiaojun's roommate, for the week to work on some new music. He busied himself with smoothing out his own covers, glancing at Hendery from his periphery.

The other was tousling his hair with a towel, his damp hair flopping over his eyes. "Mornin.'" Casual. 

"Good morning," Xiaojun replied. Also casual.

"Shower's free for you. Did you make my bed?" 

"Mhm." Xiaojun nonchalantly shrugged, actions not matching how his heart was thrumming against his chest at the moment. "I figured I'd save you the trouble."

Hendery chuckled and reached over to pat Xiaojun's head, fingers scratching slightly through his hair. "Thanks, Xiao."

The other nodded jerkily and scrambled to grab his shower caddy and clothes before disappearing into the bathroom, where he blew out a shaky breath.

_How do you act, exactly, when you don't want someone to know what you know about them?_

And Xiaojun didn't know why he was so miffed by this little factoid about Hendery. It's normal for everyone to have their... preferences and quirks. No biggie. 

Maybe he was just into neko stuff for the aesthetic. Nothing kinky about that, right?

Xiaojun had almost convinced himself that this was the case. That is, until he slid out the sink drawer to look for some q-tips that he forgot to pack, and found an array of collars of various colors and fabrics, as well as _other _unmentionable—

"Oh he's definitely into it," Xiaojun breathed out, suddenly woozy with newfound information.

"You good?" Hendery yelled out from outside, and Xiaojun almost slammed the drawer in surprise.

“Fine! Everything’s uh, fine!” Squeezing his eyes shut did little to calm his haywire mind, but at least he could pretend he had his reactions under control if he couldn’t see his shell-shocked expression in the backlit mirror, albeit it being a little fogged up from Hendery’s time in the bathroom. _This _was_ fine, right? He was freaking out a normal amount._ Because everyone had their fair share of shit they’re into: Kun’s kinda into people with oral fixations, Ten’s a little too enthusiastic when it came to dishing out and receiving pain, Sicheng loved rope, Lucas had the most painfully obvious size kink, and Yangyang.... Xiaojun shuddered to think what the precocious youngest member might have learned and caught on to, during his residence time in Germany.

He closed the drawer as quietly as he could, slipped in the shower, blindly turned a knob, and tried not to shriek too loudly when a blast of hot water shot at him from the shiny chrome showerhead. 

“Are you _sure _you’re okay?” Hendery called out again.

“Yep! Just peachy!” Xiaojun gritted out, fiddling with the knobs so he could avoid burning his face off with this hell sauna H2O.

After emerging from the shower pinker than normal, he left with Hendery to meet up with the others to grab a quick breakfast before filming another episode of Rainbow V. Spending time with Kun-ge to warm up and strum a few chords put him in a calmer mood, and although it still was technically work for them to vlog about their project, Xiaojun didn’t mind that at least they were both doing something that was both productive and relaxing.

They all converged in Ten and Winwin’s dance room for lunch, where they split huge portions of bitter melon soup, braised pork and eggs, and sautéed bean sprouts to eat with fragrant, steaming rice, courtesy of Kun-ge’s meal prep. It was back to work not even an hour later, with all of them hurriedly tidying up to get back to their respective rooms. Ten was already back on his feet before the others stopped eating, intensely focused on cleaning his movements for the dance he and Winwin were to present.

The rest of the day was dedicated to more vocal practice, and by evening, Kun and Xiaojun had decided on the song they would cover.

Dinner was a more relaxed affair, as Kun had enough time to cook a hot meal for all of them, even if it was simple stir fry.

Dessert, on the other hand, was a damn nightmare.

Xiaojun should’ve blasted right out of the kitchen the moment Yangyang suggested that they have ice cream, pouting and pleading with Kun to get out the waffle cones since they _all worked so hard today and they deserved an award, _please_ Kun-ge, we’ll help with the dishes._

And because Kun was Pushover Dad of the Year, he relented, puttering around to locate various toppings that Yangyang desired (“Chocolate syrup! Caramel! Crushed nuts! Maraschino cherries! Sprinkles!”) while Lucas lugged the huge value container of Neopolitan ice cream out of the freezer to help scoop all of them a serving of baby pink, creamy white, and chocolatey brown ice cream.

They were all enjoying their respective cones when Xiaojun made the mistake of glancing around and catching the sight of Hendery enthusiastically laving over his ice cream and noisily slurping at it. His hand on his own cone tightened when Hendery tilted his head to the side to tongue at the rogue trail of ice cream trickling down the waffle cone.

“You’re gonna make a mess and drip on the floor,” Ten complained, swatting at Hendery’s arm, which the latter half-heartedly pushed away.

“No, I’m not,” he mumbled through his mouthful, swallowing neatly and resuming his—his _kitten_ licks, was what they could be described as.

Ten let out a screech when part of Hendery’s ice cream slid and dolloped itself on the back of Hendery’s hand, rapidly melting down his forearm.

“Chill, _ge_, I got it under control,’ he said, and nonchalantly _lapped _at the mess, pink tongue darting out to practically lick all of his arm to get it clean.

“Ugh, you’re such a dog,” Ten griped, but the grin tugging at his lips said more about his amusement than exasperation at Hendery’s antics.

He pouted back, after making sure that no more was to drip from his cone. “I’m so much cuter than a mutt, Ten-ge.”

“I am, under no circumstances, going to call you _kitty_.”

Xiaojun could feel his entire face burning and was trying his best to hide it behind his ever-decreasing-in-size cone.

Hendery’s brow raised. “Wasn’t dreaming of it.” His eyes flicked up to suddenly meet Xiaojun’s, who tried and failed to downplay his startledness from staring. Before he quickly glanced away he could swear Hendery was slightly smirking, as if he _knew_ how—

“If I knew you kids were going to be so messy I wouldn’t have allowed this,” Kun griped, to the delight of Yangyang, who blew him obnoxious kissy faces in return.

“I’m gonna uh, head to bed now,” Xiaojun muttered to no one in particular, still probably red as the maraschino cherry perched sadly on his puddling ice cream, and dazedly handed his cone to Winwin to dispose as he shuffled out of the kitchen to get back to his room.

He absolutely refused to check if the pair of eyes, that he felt on his being as he left, belonged to Hendery.

***

He’d already decided on pretending to be asleep when Hendery came in a little while later, just so he wouldn’t have to endure talking while still getting flustered over what happened after dinner, but his resolve crumbled when he heard Hendery softly ask if he needed the bathroom.

Xiaojun shook his head, before realizing that the other couldn’t see that in the dark, and opted for a just as soft “I’m done. You can use it.”

By the time Hendery was out of the shower and getting ready for bed, Xiaojun legitimately was dozing off a little, before Hendery settled himself in his bed and called his name.

“Hey. Xiaojun?” All casual. 

“Yeah?” He responded, blinking awake at once. Also casually. Xiaojun could remain calm, cool, and collected while partaking in some pre-slumber conversation—

“When you were making my bed, did you... happen to find anything?”

Alright, Plan A out the window, and there’s no Plan B to fall back upon, so Xiaojun was now faced with the very tantalizing decision of lying in order to gloss over this topic as soon as possible—

“Yeah I—I uh, found your cat thing under your pillow and it _tobehonest_ kinda scared me because I thought it was an animal but it turned out that it wasn’t!”

Who was he kidding. Xiaojun couldn’t lie convincingly for his _life._

“So that was a relief, because who’d want to find a random stray creature in their bed, right?” He let out a nervous laugh, and took a breath to mayhaps stop his motormouth but unfortunately, his brain wasn’t cooperating with his muscle function very well at the moment.

So he kept talking. 

“If you were wondering if you lost it or not, you didn’t, you’re probably just. Laying on it. Right now. And like! It’s totally! Fine! To be into— you know, into _that—"_

“Xiao—”

“And also I accidentally found your other things in the bathroom— I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to, I literally just wanted to find some q-tips— which i _thiiiink_ you guys are out of?— and like! I’m! A little flustered! But I completely am uh. Supportive of you and your. Your interests, because they’re valid! And I wanted you to know that I’m okay with it, and— well, it’s not like my approval means anything, and like, isn’t the sole validation for you to e-enjoy what you want—”

“Xiaojun—”

“And I’m sorry if I’m being annoying right now, I can totally leave, and room with Lucas or something, or if you want I can just sleep outside? It doesn’t really matter I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable with me here if—”

“_Dejun!_”

He jolted in place, but shut up right away, holding his breath as he anticipated Hendery’s response. Maybe it’s time to formally draft an apology-letter-slash-friendship-resignation-notice because Hendery _definitely _was thinking about how much of a judgmental and bad friend he was—

“It’s fine, Xiao, I don’t mind.”

“Huh?”

He heard shuffling as Hendery turned to his side to address him better. “It’s okay. I’m not mad or anything.”

“Really?”

There was some more shuffling, and Xiaojun squinted at the sudden brightness in the room when Hendery flicked on the lamp on their shared nightstand.

Hendery blinked at him innocuously. “If anything I should be the one apologizing for my behavior.”

“…Huh?”

Hendery let out a laugh, shaking his messy hair out of his face. “I… I know you know. You’ve been kinda twitchy all day. And you put my headband under the wrong pillow, so I knew that you found it.”

Xiaojun went quiet, still burrowed in his comforter, bunching it in front of his face as he peeked out at Hendery, who was still placidly gazing at him. “Was this… was this all intentional?”

“No, to be honest with you. I didn’t plan on you being in my bed this morning.” He knew Hendery didn’t mean it like _that_ when he said it, but Xiaojun’s face heated up regardless. “But you know me.” Hendery chuckled. “I wanted to be a little cheeky to tease you.”

“You mean a little shit?” he retorted, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Always,” Hendery said, giving him a mock incredulous look. “Yangyang was onto something when he said that he enjoyed riling people up for fun.”

“You’re lucky that I’m so patient with everyone.”

Hendery smiled, all crinkly-eyed at him, and they fell silent again.

“When did you—” He hesitated to finish his question, but Hendery made an inquiring sound for him to continue. “When’d you know you were… into that kinda thing?”

“Kitty play? Umm… probably back in secondary school. I was a little bit scrawnier and had long hair like now, and the girl I was dating at the time would always call me a little kitten because she thought I looked like one. It’s definitely developed over the past years, and I've gotten comfortable in experimenting with it. Plus the community is really nice and I've learned so much from my online friends.

"It’s just really cute to… to put myself into that persona, so that’s why I’m a participant.”

“Does Ten…”

“Yep!” Hendery giggled at Xiaojun’s sheepish expression. “He’s pretty chill about it, that’s why I store my toys in the bathroom, ‘cause he lets me.

“You wanna see what it’s like?” He suddenly asked, and Xiaojun widened his eyes at him.

“What?”

“To see me play? As a kitty?” Hendery propped himself up on his elbows to face Xiaojun more fully.

“Um. Okay,” he mumbled, burrowing himself even more into his pillows. “I am kinda curious.”

Hendery slid his hand under his pillow and pulled out the headband, putting it on. The two ears seem to blend into his own hair, and Xiaojun marveled at how _cute_ he looked, all tousled, thick hair with two cat ears poking out of it.

“So—” He did a little wiggle in place, and sat back on his haunches. “I won’t put on a _full_ show ‘cause I know you’re still new to all this. But what I usually do, when I’m getting into petspace is tapping into that more feline side of me, and doing actions that remind me of cats.” He proceeded to lean forward to stretch out his back, arching it before returning to his haunches again.

“So, are you in petspace right now?”

Hendery shook his head. “I’m not there yet. And I might not be fully into it tonight, but that’s okay. You don’t always have to be in it to have fun.” He cocked his head at Xiaojun. “Can I come to your bed?”

“S-sure.” After the affirmative, Hendery smoothly leaped onto Xiaojun’s bed, lightly headbutting him in the shoulder afterwards.

“’Sokay if I touch you?”

“Mhm.”

“I need to hear you say it out loud,” Hendery said, not unkindly.

“Um, yeah. Yes, it’s okay.”

Satisfied with his response, Hendery leaned more into him, settling his head into Xiaojun’s lap. “You good so far?”

“Mhm. I mean, yeah. This… this was kinda what I was expecting. It’s strange, but nice.”

“It won’t be as strange the more you get used to it. You’re reacting to this better than I thought.”

Xiaojun laughed nervously. “Thanks? It’s you, so I’m not so freaked out.”

“Gee, thanks, buddy.”

They settled into silence again, before—well, what if he—

“Can I… um, stroke your hair?” Maybe if he had something to do with his hands, he’d be able to relax and get into the scene more, if he was even using the term correctly.

“Yep, thanks for asking,” Hendery said, closing his eyes as Xiaojun hesitantly carded his fingers through his soft, thick hair, scratching slightly every once in a while.

“Can I say something? I don’t want you to like, take it the wrong way, though,” Hendery murmured, the vibrations of his voice close to Xiaojun’s thigh.

“Sure.”

“It’s kinda like—” Hendery huffed out a laugh. “I just think it’s so funny—not like _haha funny_, but—it’s interesting how Ten wanted to switch rooms this week, and you ended up rooming with me, and finding out about this… Thanks for being chill about it, by the way, that means a lot.

“And, well it’s crazy how this happened in the first place, my crush finding out about one of my kinks, being cool and accepting, and now I’m in his lap. Crazy.”

Xiaojun paused mid-hairstroke. “Wait. You had a crush on me?”

“Have,” Hendery corrected, turning over to look at Xiaojun from below. “You’re really cute.”

“Oh!” Leave it to Hendery to fluster him by being completely frank about his feelings. Xiaojun wished it was that easy for him to be open and vulnerable with others like that. “Thank you?”

“Mhm. Are you uncomfortable with this at all, because if you are—”

“No!” Xiaojun almost yelped, but he cleared his throat and lowered his voice. “Uh. No. I’m totally fine, because… I mean, I think you’re really cute too. And I guess today was really jarring but kinda in a good way, because um. I dunno. You’re cute and then… this makes you… a lot… more adorable…”

He groaned, covering his face in his hands. “Ugh, I’m being weird.” 

He felt Hendery shift on his lap, and then there was a tugging at his wrists.

“Xiao. Hey, look at me.” Hendery pulled his hands away from his face, peering up at him with those wide, curious eyes.

“Sorry,” Xiaojun muttered, eyes flickering down.

“Hey,” Hendery repeated, softly this time, and he leaned in, until his lips were right in Xiaojun’s field of vision. He paused, waiting.

This was his way of silently asking for consent.

Xiaojun took in a shuddering breath, blew it out slowly, and leaned forward to meet him halfway.

This was his way of saying yes.

Hendery pressed in deeper as Xiaojun’s hands flew up to cup the back of his head, fingers lightly stroking the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

It's been a while since he'd had any type of physical contact with anyone, but kissing Hendery didn't feel foreign at all. Rather, he fell into it enthusiastically, relishing in the warm lapful of _Hendery_, who smelled like cucumber body wash at the moment, whose shoulders were still damp from where he didn't pat dry enough with his towel, and who was making low rumbly, contented noises that emanated from his chest.

Xiaojun huffed out a laugh against his lips. "You're purring."

"Mm. You like it?"

"Yeah but I'm curious: do you normally talk this much when you're kitty playing?"

Hendery made a noncommittal noise. "Kitty does what kitty wants." And punctuated that with a nip to Xiaojun's collarbone.

"Youch! Okay, point taken." His breath hitched when Hendery shifted, his hips laying more flush with his own, and more of them were pressed against each other.

"Excited already?" Hendery grinned against his lips, before pressing open-mouthed kisses onto his chin, jawline, and down his throat, right into the sensitive hollow of his neck.

Xiaojun squirmed against him, hand almost knocking against his headband as he tried to get a firm grip on his shoulder. "What, like you aren't?" He gasped when Hendery rolled a sinuous line against his own body, and, _yep_, that was his own dick, heavy in his shorts and aroused by just a few minutes of grinding.

“Yeah, but like, I’ve been thinking about this all day. I get a pass,” he said, lightly scratching his nails down Xiaojun’s chest, and _fuck_ his nipples were already peaking from that light stimulation.

Xiaojun swallowed hard, closing his eyes because the sight of an undulating Hendery in his lap was a little too much to handle.

“You good?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Would you still be good if I did this?” The weight in his lap disappeared, but Xiaojun’s eyes shot open when he felt Hendery brazenly palmed him through his shorts.

“Oh, _f_—yeah, that’s… that’s totally fine.” He shuddered when Hendery slowly dragged his hand up his length, gripping firmly.

“Can I suck you off?”

“Yes, please,” Xiaojun breathed out, remembering to tack on the last word out of politeness.

Hendery took off his shorts without any pomp and circumstance, but of course he was saving the theatrics for the act itself. Xiaojun leaned back into his pillows heavily, swallowing his groan when Hendery stuck out his glistening, pink tongue and starting making little _kitten _licks on the head of his cock, tonguing the slit before taking him whole.

He stilled at the sudden warm, all-encompassing and overwhelming sensation, jerking slightly when Hendery makes a happy noise in his throat that he could feel down to his core, but the problem was he kept _purring_ and Xiaojun kept receiving the _vibrations_, and the building tension at the base of his spine meant that—

“Hendery,” he gasped, shoving at the other’s shoulder, who pulled off half-heartedly. “Hold up, I’m too close.”

Hendery made a soft mewling noise, like he was inquiring about something, and Xiaojun brushed back his messy bangs with a shaky hand.

“A little slower, or I’m not gonna last,” he confessed, and Hendery ducked to get Xiaojun’s hand on his head again to resume the petting. He grabbed the base of Xiaojun’s dick, leaving wet, loud kisses along the length, but when he went down again it was less rushed, and Xiaojun was surer that he’d be able to last longer than two minutes.

Until Hendery did _something_ on the underside of his dick with his tongue and fluttered it oh so nicely—

“You are a _m-menace_,” he hissed through his teeth, free hand coming down to clutch at the sheets, while Hendery grinned around his dick, that smug bastard.

He made a filthy wet sound when his lips left Xiaojun’s dick. “You can tug at my hair, you know. I don’t mind you being a little rough.” And with that he ducked down again to lick at Xiaojun’s perineum and balls, and up his length before he started sucking at the head, humming all the while.

His first grip on Hendery’s hair was hesitant, but with an encouraging hum from him, Xiaojun’s grip grew firmer and surer as he guided Hendery up and down his cock, the other making lewd slurping sounds as he bobbed his head up and down. The headband stayed sure on his head, and Xiaojun flicked an ear dazedly, half delirious from possibly the best blowjob he’s ever gotten, half _really-turned-on_ because this stupidly attractive guy had Xiaojun’s dick in _his_ mouth.

Xiaojun let out a broken moan after a particularly skillful swirl of Hendery’s tongue and weakly tugged at his hair.

“Fuck, I’m gonna—Hendery, I’m gonna come.”

“Not my name,” he mumbled into the jut of Xiaojun's hip, biting at his skin hard enough to leave teeth marks.

Xiaojun furrowed his brow. _What?_

And then he realized.

Clenching his jaw, he gritted out a, “Kitty, please let me come.”

Hendery let out a playful mewl in return, lapping teasingly at his cock, and Xiaojun let his head fall back in frustration.

“Come _on_, kitty, _please_, I can’t take it and I really want you to just—get me _off_, please I want it so bad—”

He was silenced when Hendery slid up to press a hard, bruising kiss to his lips. “See, it wasn’t so hard to beg, was it?”

And if he was being a tease before, Hendery now was a different kind of monster, making filthy noises and hums as he worked his mouth over Xiaojun’s whole cock, laving over his balls as he jerked him off with a firm, sure hand.

As Xiaojun got closer to his orgasm he started getting a little bit whinier and more vocal, hips jerking involuntarily as he fucked Hendery’s hand in earnest.

“Gonna come, gonna come,” he mumbled, and shuddered as Hendery hovered over his cock as he came, spurts of cum catching on his bottom lip as he lapped at it, still making that low, rumbly humming noise.

Xiaojun wasn’t afraid to admit that he let out less-than-characteristic squeaks when Hendery went slightly rough on the head of his cock with the flat of his tongue, and he squirmed away from the not quite uncomfortable oversensitivity.

“Oh my god.”

“Good?” Hendery asked, eyes crinkling with mirth as he pulled back to swipe at his mouth with his thumb, and then wiping it on Xiaojun’s shorts like the brat he was.

“You can say that,” Xiaojun wheezed, sinking into his pillows, eyes already struggling to stay open post-orgasm. “Get up here, I’m gonna blow you.”

“As much as I like getting my dick sucked, I don’t want you to fall asleep on it,” Hendery laughed, easily dodging Xiaojun’s clumsy, slow swipe. “Don’t worry, next time.”

“Next time?”

“If you want there to be.”

“Uh huh,” Xiaojun replied faintly, successfully tugging Hendery in for a kiss. He didn’t even mind the taste of his cum on Hendery’s lips, that’s how far gone he was.

“Never pegged you to be cum-dumb like this,” Hendery said, a smile tugging at his lips as he observed a sleepy Xiaojun pull up his shorts, and willingly snuggled into Xiaojun’s side after he flung his headband to his bed.

“’S rare occasion,” he said, pressing closer to Hendery. “Thank you, by the way.”

“You’re welcome. Tomorrow I’m expecting you to last longer than that, I want to have more fun with you for as long as possible.”

“If you make a joke about my stamina again, I’m kicking you out of this room.”

“Wait, but this is _my _room—_ow_, why’d you shove me off the bed?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked it; it was my first foray into writing abt petplay and it was super fun (':
> 
> comments n kudos keep me goin!!
> 
> [follow me on twt](https://twitter.com/camboyyukhei/)  
[scream at me or send in prompts in my cc](https://curiouscat.me/camboyyukhei/)


End file.
